


You Want Him, You Got Him

by KaeNikko



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeNikko/pseuds/KaeNikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains yaoi, rape, and a bit of drug use? If any of this is triggering, then just don't proceed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want Him, You Got Him

**Author's Note:**

> This was my most viewed deviation on deviantART before I switched accounts, so I thought I'd post it. In all honesty, I think this is the first nsfw type story I've ever written, and I wrote it when I was a Freshman in high school. ._.

"I just don't know what to do..." Kaito complained to his best friend, Gakupo. "What do you suggest I do?"  
"Well, you really like Len-kun, right?" Gakupo asked.  
"Well... Yeah... For quite a long time now..." Kaito answered.  
"Then just ask him out."  
"It's not that simple..."  
"Oh, quit being a scared little schoolgirl. You've got to man up! Take charge!" Gakupo encouraged.  
"T-take charge...? I'm not sure..." Kaito looked doubtful. Gakupo sighed.  
"Then bring him in tomorrow." Gakupo suggested.  
"B-bring him in...?" Kaito stared at Gakupo.  
"Yes. You heard correctly. I'm your therapist right now." Gakupo had a serious look on his face.  
"Don't look like that... And I don't want to bother you when you're working..."  
"Don't be ridiculous! I can make time for my best friend!" Gakupo smiled. "Or we could just meet at my house?"  
"A-alright/// That would probably be better..." Kaito also smiled. "What time should we meet?"  
"Does 8 o'clock work for you?" Gakupo asked.  
"8 is perfect. Thanks!" Kaito gave Gakupo a little hug. "See you then!" Kaito waved.  
Gakupo waved back. "Okay." Once Kaito left, Gakupo grinned widely. "Don't worry, Kaito. You'll get him. Or should I say IN him." Gakupo laughed to himself. "I can guarantee you that."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Gakupo heard the doorbell ring and quickly answered it. "Hello! Welcome to my humble abode!" Gakupo gave a warm smile.  
Kaito laughed. "Hello there! Gakupo, this is Len-kun!" Kaito put his hand on Len's head and ruffled his hair.  
Len looked a bit annoyed and slapped Kaito's hand away. "Kaito-nii! I said don't touch my hair! Now it's all messed up again!" Len complained and fixed his hair.  
Gakupo laughed. "He's a keeper!" Len looked at Gakupo with a confused look. "Oh, nothing. Nothing. Come on in!" He ushered Kaito and Len inside and closed the door. "Sit! Sit!" He led Kaito and Len to the couch and sat them down. "I'll go make some tea!" Gakupo rushed out of the room to the kitchen.  
"He sure is strange." Len said as he watched Gakupo leave.  
"Well, yeah. He's like that sometimes. But he means well."  
"So... How'd you two meet?" Len asked.  
"He's my therapist. I've known him for a while because I always need to talk to him about my problems." Kaito said.  
"Oh... Okay then. So, umm... Why did you take me here?" Len asked.  
Right before Gakupo walked back, he slipped two white pills in Kaito's and Len's drinks. "This should turn them on." Gakupo laughed and walked back to Kaito and Len. "Tea's ready!" Gakupo set the tray down on the coffee table.  
"Oh, thanks, Gakupo!" Kaito smiled and took his cup.  
"No problem!" Gakupo handed Len a cup, not realizing he handed Len the un-drugged one.  
"O-oh, uh, a-arigato, Gakupo-san!" Len smiled and took the cup.  
"Drink up you two!" Gakupo picked up the remaining glass and chugged in down. Kaito did the same but Len just took a couple sips.  
"So, umm... What am I doing here?" Len asked.  
"Oh, just a friendly... get-together is all!" Gakupo smiled.  
"Yeah, he wanted to meet you." Kaito told Len. Kaito blinked and stared at Len.  
 _Looks like the drug is kicking in_ , Gakupo thought. But then, Gakupo started getting a funny feeling down in his pants. _Shit_ , he thought, _I gave Len the wrong cup! I drank his drugged one! Dammit! This is bad._ Gakupo crossed his legs a bit, but it didn't help. "So! Um, why don't we go upstairs to my room? I can show you guys some of my favorite movies!"  
"Um... Sure." Len said and got up. Kaito also got up but wouldn't take his eyes off Len.  
"Great! Let's go!" Gakupo led the way up to his room, Len and Kaito following close behind. "Here we are!" Gakupo opened a door and revealed a purple dyed room.  
Everywhere Len looked, there was something purple. Purple bed, purple wallpaper, purple floor, purple dresser, purple well, EVERYTHING! "You sure like... Purple." Len commented.  
"Sure do! It's my favorite color!" He motioned for Len and Kaito to sit on the bed. "Sit there. I'll be right back." Gakupo left the room.  
Right as Gakupo closed his bedroom door, Kaito leaned in and kissed Len.  
Len automatically began to blush. "K-Kaito-nii...?" Kaito pushed Len's small frame back onto the bed and towered over the small blonde. He kissed Len again, but this time, Len pushed him away. "Kaito-nii! What are you doing?!" Len shouted.  
"I-I'm sorry, Len-kun... I don't know what's wrong with me... B-but I really need you... I need to get rid of this problem in my pants..." Kaito said.  
Len looked down and saw a noticeable raise in Kaito's pants. Len blushed a deep shade of red. "PERVERT! HENTAI! BA-KAITO!" Len screamed.  
Gakupo rushed in. "what is it?! What's wrong?!" He saw Kaito pinning Len down and laughed. "Good work!"  
"Good work?! What the hell?!" Len yelled.  
Gakupo went over to the bed and pulled Len's shirt off to encourage Kaito to keep going.  
Len's eyes widened. "What kinda therapy do you give him?!"  
"Hey, I'm a therapist, but I never said I'm good at it." Gakupo said.  
"God damn! This is why I hate therapists! Their names are just THE RAPIST put together!"  
"Heh. I  never actually noticed that before until you just told me."  
"Get him off me!" Len yelled.  
"No can do. He's way beyond horny right now. As well am I." Gakupo slid his shirt off, revealing a six-pack.  
Kaito took off his coat and scarf. "I'm sorry, Len-kun... I just can't hold back!" Kaito used his scarf to wrap around Len's wrists and used it to tie them to the bed post above Len's head. Len's eyes were filled with fear, but that only turned Kaito on even more.  
Gakupo climbed up on the bed with Kaito and Len. He put a collar around Len's neck and smirked. "Be a good little boy for us, kay?" Gakupo laughed and stuck three fingers into Len's mouth, making him suck on them.  
Kaito kissed and licked Len's chest. He gently bit and sucked on Len's left nipple while tweaking the other, causing a soft moan to escape Len's lips.  
Gakupo took his fingers out of Len's mouth and stuck them in Len's hole, attempting to stretch the young VOCALOID out. He slid them in and out slowly.  
Kaito had moved down and started to suck on the blonde's length. He licked the tip, down to the base, then back up. Kaito could feel Len getting harder and harder every minute until he climaxed into Kaito's mouth. Kaito swallowed some of it but got some on his face.  
"You got some of it on your face." Gakupo laughed and licked Len's cum off Kaito's face. "Hmm... You sure taste good, Len-kun." He laughed when he saw Len blush and turn his head away in embarrassment. "I think it's about time you got down to business, Kaito." Gakupo said as he took his fingers out of Len.  
Kaito nodded and shoved his hard cock into Len and mad it go as far in as he could. He watched Len's face contort in pain and begin screaming. Kaito put his hands on Len's thighs in order to keep him  in place. He pulled his hips back and snapped forward, causing Len to scream louder. With every thrust, Len's screams got louder.  
"K-Kaito-nii! P-please stop! It h-hurts so much!" Len cried with tears leaking out of his eyes.  
Kaito did not stop. He only quickened his pace and thrust even harder into Len. Gakupo was enjoying watching Kaito make Len's body rock the bed. Gakupo couldn't take anymore and pulled his pants off. "You need to quiet down, Len-kun. You're so loud." Gakupo opened Len's mouth and stuck his hard cock in it. "Suck on it." Gakupo ordered and pulled on Len's collar, choking him a bit.  
Len obeyed and began sucking on Gakupo's cock, still crying from the pain Kaito was bringing him. _Why me?_ Len thought, _Why do I have to lose my virginity this way?!_  
"Suck on it harder! I can't feel a thing!" Gakupo yelled, pulling on Len's collar again. Okay, so he lied. Len was doing an AMAZING job, but Gakupo wanted even more. Len sucked on Gakupo's cock harder and rubbed his tongue on the tip, causing Gakupo to moan with pleasure. Gakupo began to slide in and out of Len's mouth and could feel Len's teeth gently rubbing against his cock every time he moved. "Oh my god, Len-kun! I can't believe you're a virgin! Your mouth work is outstanding!" Gakupo yelled, causing Len to blush brightly. He was as red as a tomato. "I-I'm going to climax soon!"  
"M-Me too!" Kaito cried, thrusting as hard and fast as he could. Len's screams were muffled by Gakupo's cock shoved in his mouth. Kaito started to swell up inside of Len, edging closer to climax.  
Len could also feel Gakupo swelling up and thought, _T-they got bigger?!_  
Gakupo shoved himself deep into Len's mouth and climaxed. "S-swallow it, Len-kun." Gakupo pulled on Len's collar once again. Len had no choice but to swallow the warm, sticky liquid filling his mouth, gagging and choking as he did so. Gakupo took his cock out of Len's mouth and sat on the bed, watching Kaito in  his last moments.  
Kaito felt Len's walls close in and tighten around him. He gave a few more thrusts and climaxed deep in Len. Kaito continued to thrust as he emptied out into Len and rode out his orgasm, causing Len and himself to moan in unison.  
"That's it, Kaito. Ride in out." Gakupo said.  
Kaito pulled himself out of Len and looked at him. Len lay there, restrained and panting with cum dripping out of his hole and mouth. Kaito could also see Len was trembling and tears continued to leak down his face. "W-why?" Len cried. "Why did you do this to me?" Len began to sob, making Kaito's heart pang with regret.  
"Time to go to sleep now, Len-kun." Gakupo said and injected some sort of liquid into Len's arm. Moments later, Len passed out. "You don't need to feel bad, Kaito. After that, I'm sure he's going to want you." Gakupo smiled.  
"Y-you think so?" Kaito asked.  
"Sure I do! Look at him! He's going to want to have another go at it!"  
Kaito laughed a bit. "I hope you're right..."  
"I've got to admit, he looks really sexy in the position he's in right now." Gakupo admitted.  
"Yeah, he sure as hell does. And he's mine. Don't go trying to steal him from me!" Kaito warned.  
"I won't. I won't. Now get some sleep." Gakupo said and laid next to Len. Kaito laid on the other side of Len and both boys fell asleep.


End file.
